The Other Side of Simple
by Fairies
Summary: DMHG. No serious plot, really. A secret affair is conducted behind the walls of Hogwarts. There might be some snogging, some sneaking and some jealousy. And throw in Ginny Weasley and Blaise Zabini for good fun.
1. Out Side In

The Other Side of Simple 

_**Summary:** DM/HG. No serious plot, really. A secret affair is conducted behind the walls of Hogwarts. There might be some snogging, some sneaking and some jealousy. And throw in Ginny Weasley and Blaise Zabini for good fun._

**  
**

**  
**

**Chapter 1 - Out Side In **

**  
**

**  
**

Ginevra Weasley tiptoed her way through the narrow corridor. Looking around her she noticed that the wizards and witches in the paintings surrounding her looked ecstatic, giddy even. This was probably the most thrilling experience they'd witnessed these many years at Hogwarts. Two or three of them even pointed their fingers in glee, helping her, to a destination…

**  
**

Forward.

**  
**

She obliged and pursued her hunt. But at the end of the corridor she stopped. A finger to her chin suggested that she was in contemplation. Left or Right?

**  
**

The paintings couldn't tell.

**  
**

She looked both sides. And with eyes stealing glances to the left she slowly turned right.

**  
**

A suspicious but familiar sound was heard and she abruptly turned a 180, listened and sneaked back to where her suspecting eyes searched mere seconds ago.

**  
**

Quiet again. Her brows were crossed and she stopped, perhaps she was wrong after all?

**  
**

Then! The sound of a chair scraping across the stone tiled floor followed by a bang! was heard. With left brow now lifted her eyes and face slowly turned to a door, which stood slightly ajar.

**  
**

But after just one peek inside, she gasped and quickly turned around, cheeks flustered.

**  
**

"Surprised?" A smooth voice suggested from the shadows.

**  
**

**  
**

"Zabini! What..." She tried.

**  
**

"...Am I doing here? He finished for her and grinned.

**  
**

"I could ask you the same thing, _Weasley_" He drawled the last.

**  
**

"I... I" she stuttered "...I was concerned about Hermione, _that's all!_" she practically spat back the last part at him and thus regaining her confidence.

**  
**

"Yes..." he drawled again and now seemed more interested in what was going on behind her as he tilted his head a little to the right and peered through the opening.

**  
**

"...What a loyal friend you must be".

**  
**

Curiosity won and she turned around.

**  
**

She couldn't help but gasp a second time at the scene in front of her.

**  
**

There, positioned on what seemed to be an old, dusty desk was Hermione Granger - Classmate, school prefect and close friend.

**  
**

And ss normal as that was, Draco Malfoy – uncrowned Prince of Slytherin house, was standing between her legs making it just a bit _abnormal._

**  
**

He was doing something to her that Ginny didn't yet have the courage to describe. Fred would probably say - 'snogging her senseless'.

**  
**

"Oh, go on Weasley, it's not that bad", Blaise suggested and winked at her.

**  
**

"Yes it is!" Ginny squealed. "Hermione is NOT like that".

**  
**

Blaise looked at her and raised an eyebrow. Ginny looked back with a deep sigh "She's a nice person, that's all".

**  
**

"Oh, so _nice_ people don't fall in love?" The dark-haired boy chuckled.

**  
**

"It's not love, it's obviously just lust!" she proclaimed "From his side anyways".

**  
**

"And what about Hermione?"

**  
**

When Ginny didn't answer he gave her a nudge towards the door,

Followed by a "hmmm?"

**  
**

"Well, he..." Ginny considered a millisecond. "He must have forced her or maybe, MAYBE he used a _lust potion_ on her or something!" _Triumph_.

**  
**

"A lust potion, Weasley? You know as well as I do that Malfoy wouldn't need any of the sort". Then he gave her a wicked smiled. "When he's sets his sights on something, you know he'll get it" Blaise continued, brimming with pride for his classmate.

**  
**

Then, a quiet '_no Draco _' was heard and Ginny, who was currently staring at Blaise with a horrified expression due to his previous comment, turned around ready to charge in and save her best friend from _the lowest scum of the Wizarding world_, now that her first theory wasn't far from the truth.

**  
**

If it weren't for Blaises' swift and strong grip on her right arm she would have succeeded.

**  
**

"Just wait". He said holding her back against him.

Seeing as Hermione conveniently had her back to the door Ginny couldn't see her face or what expression she might have BUT her hands were firmly placed on Malfoy's chest – pushing him.

**  
**

He on the other hand seemed to enjoy himself. _' Bastard _'Ginny thought as she saw him give Hermione his patented smirk.

**  
**

His hands held a, what seemed to be a steady grip around her waist, pulling as Hermione was pushing.

**  
**

His lips formed a ' _no_ ', repeating the word Hermione proclaimed first.

**  
**

Ginny, still not convinced, turned to Blaise again and whispered loudly "Do something!"

**  
**

Again, he chuckled, looking down at her and said, "I told you, _wait_".

**  
**

And as Ginny once again turned her head to the heated scene inside she gasped for the third time.

**  
**

The snog-session was a fact.

**  
**

Draco's hands were sliding their way up to Hermiones neck and her cheeks now and they seemed to be living a fabulously wicked life of their own. Draco tongue was now busy stroking something else. Hermione were no longer pushing, instead she repeated his movement and pulled him to her.

**  
**

' _Ooh, he seems like a good kisser_ ' Ginny absently thought as the two teenagers inside continued with their semi-secret tryst.

**  
**

* * *

**  
**

**  
**

Hands.

**  
**

Strong hands.

Persuasive hands. ' _Very persuasive hands_ ' she thought.

**  
**

Lips.

**  
**

' _Very persuasive li-_ ' She never got the chance to finish that thought.

**  
**

He pushed aside the chair she'd previously occupied and lifted her easily up to sit at the desk. The chair went down with a loud bang and he moved to stand between her legs. Hands on either side of her he advanced on her lips a little bit more this time, demanding access for his tongue.

**  
**

Access denied.

**  
**

"No Draco... " She was terrified now. ' _How did it come to this?_ '. She thought and trembling put her hands on his chest. ' _Must tell him again_ ' Push. _Just look him in the eye and say "No…th-thank you". Yes that's it'._ Another lame push followed.

**  
**

The feeling two strong arms sneaking around her waist made her look up. And looking into those eyes made it even worse for her to repeat the 'N' word.

**  
**

" No?" Draco spoke almost as a favour to her and dipped his head slightly forward, looking almost sympathetic at her.

**  
**

" I... I" Hermione tried. But feeling those hands, those strong_, persuasive hands_ holding her waist made her almost weak. ' _Probably the reason why I'm here in the first place ' _She thought answering her previous question. She lowered her gaze to the floor and tried quickly considering 'pros' and 'cons'.

**  
**

She got as far as ' _Gorgeous but a Slytherin scum_ ' When she felt _those_ hands pull away from her.

**  
**

_Damnit_.

When she felt them again, they were stroking their way up to her cheeks, almost pleading her to look at him again. She did.

**  
**

Access granted.

**  
**

'_He really is a good kisser._' She thought and pulled him closer.

* * *

**  
**

A/N Ok, first chapter done. A bit short so it's probably just a prologue. grin

**  
**

:. The snog-scene was inspired by luckdragon's 'Someone else' – Absolutely gorgeous fic. Between the Lines – 'Read it'

**  
**

:. I think I need a Beta Read – I'm desperate for a Beta

**  
**

:. Anyway, hope you enjoyed it. Second chapter is just around the corner...

**  
**

_Fairies :._


	2. Of Jealousy & Books

**Summary:** _DM/HG. No serious plot, really. A secret affair is conducted behind the walls of Hogwarts. There might be some snogging, some sneaking and some jealousy. And throw in Ginny Weasley and Blaise Zabini for good fun._

**Chapter II - Of Jealousy & Books**

**  
**

"They're relentless!" Ginevra Weasley said and looked back at the 16-year-old Slytherin - her new partner in crime.

**  
**

"I know". He nodded.

**  
**

"Well I can't watch anymore". She said shaking her head disapprovingly and backed away from the door.

**  
**

"Who said you had to in the first place"? And there was that smirk again. Ginny now resented that smirk.

**  
**

"Slytherin creep" She muttered and glared at him.

**  
**

"What was that now?" Blaise smiled and winked at her." Me, a creep? Miss Weasley, I am most certainly not the one stalking outside a room, in hope of a glimpse at something she's yet to experience". _wink, wink_.

**  
**

"How dare you!" Ginny shrieked over-dramatically in a very high-pitched voice at him only to instantly silence herself with a hand.

**  
**

"Oops?" He laughed.

**  
**

Inside, Draco was just about to get rid of the last irritating button to Hermiones white blouse when a shrieking sound broke his ecstasy. _Well almost ecstasy, one more button_. _He_ couldn't care less about the intrusion but the frightened expression on Hermione's face told him that playtime was over.

**  
**

"Oh no" She said covering her cheeks with her hands. She gave Draco a desperate look. But he seemed annoyingly unstirred. He smirked and shifted his gaze to the door behind her.

**  
**

"Zabini, Get in here." He called.

**  
**

Hermione whipped her head around and saw Blaise Zabini entering the room, dragging an _all_ red Ginny Weasley by the arm.

**  
**

"Ginny" Hermione squealed " I... I was just helping Malfoy here with some..."

**  
**

"Don't bother, pet" Draco interrupted her.

**  
**

"They've been standing outside for a good fifteen minutes now" smirking, Draco looked at Blaise who simply smirked back. "Besides, your bra is showing". He suggested and gave her a quick peck on the cheek before she had time to react.

**  
**

Hermione squealed and started franticly to button up her shirt. Draco offered his help but was immediately slapped away.

**  
**

He grinned.

**  
**

All finished and proper again she turned to Ginny with a serious face.

**  
**

"Were you spying on me?"

**  
**

"No, I... " Ginny looked ever more embarrassed than before.

**  
**

"She was just concerned..." Blaise said and looked at Ginny. "...That's all".

**  
**

"Oh, well thanks… I suppose" Hermione gave Ginny a forgiving smile, hoped off the desk and walked to the door. Draco followed suit.

**  
**

When the couple where out of sight, Ginny turned to Blaise with a smile and said "Thank you".

**  
**

"Don't mention it" He smiled back at her before heading out the door.

**  
**

**  
**

* * *

**  
**

**  
**

**  
**Hermiones found the library to be her personal haven. Sure, it was dusty and the chairs gave her bum bruises if she sat on them to long, but of all the rooms and halls in this castle, here is where she preferred to be.

**  
**

Looking up from her book she noticed that the place was nearly empty now, except for the grouchy excuse for a librarian and a three Ravenclaws she'd vaguely remember seeing before. '_Must be first years_' She thought and turned her gaze toward the window.

**  
**

It was a lovely afternoon - sun, birds, quidditch – everything really, set for a perfect day outside. Still, she loved the indoors with a good book and only herself for company. '_Ah, heaven_' She giggled to herself and returned to '_1000 fungus and where to find them'._

**  
**

Mere moments later she was interrupted by a pair of shoes connected to a pair of feet walking her way. "Hello Gin". She kept her voice perfectly normal, showing no trace of the previous events.

**  
**

"Mione, I have to talk to you". Ginny almost spoke as it was some matter of great importance.

**  
**

'_Really? Even if the sun is shining and sweaty boys are flying?_' Hermione thought and turned her head towards the window once more in a weak attempt to lure the redhead outside.

**  
**

Ginny neither followed her gaze out the window nor changed her mind about interrogating Hermione; she simply folded her arms across her chest and stubbornly waited.

**  
**

"About what?" Hermione bit back. "And please stop referring to me as 'Mione', you know how much I despise that awful nickname". She surrendered but held her gaze firmly glued to the table.

**  
**

Ginny sat down. "About you and Malfoy of course!" she whispered.

**  
**

Hermione looked up in panic. "Shh!" She said and felt even her cheeks redden.

**  
**

"I mean, what's going on? Are you really in love with him? Ginny inquired impatiently. "Cause if you are..."

**  
**

"No! err... I mean". Blush "No! ...We just _snogged,_ that's all" more blush.

**  
**

"Hermione…" Ginny said, looking confused"…that's very uncharacteristic of you." She added with a hint of giggle.

**  
**

"Yes, I know... " Hermione sighed. "...But I couldn't help myself" She added with a grin. Ginny gasped and looked around making sure nobody, '_absolutely nobody_', heard that.

**  
**

They sat in silence. Ginny seemed to be in a deep inner conflict as she smiled dreamingly one second then shook her head in distress the next. Hermione got tired after a while, so she returned to the world of Herbology.

**  
**

"Is he as good as they say he is?" Ginny's eyes were shining with excitement now. She'd obviously settled for half-full…

"_Who_ says?" Hermione looked up with a look on her face that could be described as a mixture of disgust and jealousy.

**  
**

Mostly jealousy.

**  
**

**  
**

* * *

At dinner that evening Hermione wasn't hungry. Well, hungry - that she was when she entered the Great Hall, now she wasn't so sure. And there were two reasons for that. 

**  
**

_Firstly_; Draco, currently seated at the Slytherin table, had his arm draped around Pansy Parkinson and _still_ seemed to enjoy his food. '_I would have some reaction involving vomit and the obliviate spell_' Hermione thought, now repulsed. He seemed very at ease as he and the rest of the junior Death Eater bunch were having a lighthearted conversation. '_Light hearted my arse_'. She shook her head and several 'hmmpf' sounds followed.

**  
**

_Secondly_, Pansy Parkinson had seated herself _right next_ to Draco _and_ had somehow managed to sneak her shoulders under is arm. She looked like Crookshanks stretched out on his favourite spot in front of the fireplace. Hermione could almost hear her _purr_ 'Oh, yes Draco' _purr_. She 'hmmpf'-ed once more and gave up hope of ever finishing her meal that night.

**  
**

"'Mione, what's the difference between a thong and regular knickers? A voice asked, belonging to a Ronald Weasley.

**  
**

"Well, it's that ...Ron! I'm eating for Merlin's sake!" She shrieked.

**  
**

"Gotcha!" He smiled "And no, you're not eating, you're stabbing your knife at the poor chicken". He continued "What's it ever done to you?" _Annoying smile_.

**  
**

"The chicken is already dead Ron, get over it". A calm voice said from across the table. Hermione mouthed a _thank you_ to him.

**  
**

"Besides" He added. "Who could eat with Malfoy and his Parkinson still in the room"? Harry Potter half turned and gave the Slytherin table a good glare.

**  
**

"They're not an item". Ginny snapped from Harry's left and Hermione quickly sent her a warning glare. "Or so, I've heard" she mumbled and sipped on her pumpkin juice.

**  
**

Leaving the Great Hall without Harry or Ron, all by herself, was risky business these days but Hermione really wasn't up to another game of 20 questions.

**  
**

Halfway up the stairs she heard him, behind her. First with steps, then words.

**  
**

"Leaving so soon?" '_Damn_'

**  
**

She could already picturing him smirking at is '_oh so clichéd_' comment. Just to spare herself from that she didn't turn around.

**  
**

"What's the matter?" He asked.

**  
**

"Lost my appetite for some reason". She faced him with a good glare.

**  
**

Two steps up and he was glaring back at her from the same height. She glared back and was ready to turn around and walk up the stairs when his facial features turned soft.

**  
**

"Not jealous then?" He arched his eyebrows and moved to place his hands on her waist.

**  
**

"N... No, silly" She stuttered.

**  
**

'_Focus Hermione, Focus!_"

"Well then" He said and drew small circles on her hip with his thumbs. "Were you headed to the library?"

**  
**

'_That could work..._' "Yes! Yes, I was" She smiled victoriously and released herself from his grasp and started up the remaining steps.

**  
**

If she planned on going there alone, she was wrong.

**  
**

The library was quiet, just as one would expect it to be on a Saturday evening. Occupants - two. First there was a student, a third year Hufflepuff named Kenneth Darling and then Madame Pince of course. '_Doesn't this woman have anything better to do on a weekend?'_ Hermione thought - obviously not aware that she'd just burned herself. She heard Draco chuckle behind her, almost as if he'd heard her. And there he was, by the entrance, leaning casually, arms folded.

**  
**

"What are you doing here anyway? Hermione hissed over her shoulder and mumbled "It's not like you come in here often."

**  
**

The corner of his lips twitched.

**  
**

"Well, it just so happens that I've been _dying_ to read a book about this famous muggle" He said in a dead-serious tone and walked past her in to _her_ haven.

**  
**

Hermione had a hard time believing that Draco would actually die in pursuit of something as simple as that, or anything else for that matter. He was just too much in love with himself for that. She sighed and greeted the grouchy librarian with a nod and an '_evening Madam_'.

**  
**

She got the usual snarl in return.

**  
**

"Madame Pince, how lovely it is to see you this evening..." She heard him start as she sneaked further into the library, possibly to hide.

**  
**

"...No, Mr. Malfoy, I told you" snarl "I've only got one copy of that book and young master Darling is reading it" double snarl "You'll have to wait for your turn."

**  
**

About thirty seconds later he approached her with a lazy walk and with a book in his hand. Hermione read the title '_Einstein – too smart to be a muggle' _and she saw Kenneth leave the library in such a hurry that the poor bloke stumbled over a chair.

**  
**

"What did you do to him!" She slammed her book on the desk and tried to kick one of his legs as he took the seat opposite her.

**  
**

"Don't worry, I explained that it would be in all best interests if I was given the book". Hermione shook her head "The poor thing, you really didn't have to do that". He chuckled and licked the tip of his thumb and turned the first page.

**  
**

Thirty minutes later and Hermione had a difficult time reading.

**  
**

' Add the pupil from a cross-eyed frog and– _Is he looking at me?_ Stir it clockwise three times before– _He can't actually be reading?_ …adding pumpkin seeds, exposed to moonlight, and then stir it– _why is he here?_

**  
**

That's it - She couldn't take it anymore.

**  
**

"_Malfoy_, what are you really doing here?"

**  
**

He slammed his hand hard on the desk and looked at her in a way that made the room feel like the North Pole on a particularly could day.

**  
**

"It's Draco" He bit back and pushed his book aside. She swallowed twice before reframing her question.

**  
**

"Um... _Draco_, by what reason do you linger here?" She had to know. He smirked and folded his arms across the chest. Hermione held her breath and stared at her fingers, drawing silly patterns on the surface.

**  
**

Then he unfolded his arms and reached out to take her hands. "It's y-"

**  
**

"You..." interrupted a voice so utterly creepy that Hermione almost answered '_yes, Voldemort?_'

**  
**

"Out" She turned and saw Madame Pince hovering over them like a, ...well a librarian wanting to close for the night.

**  
**

Hermione snatched back her hands, grabbed her things and fled the scene.

**  
**

She made it as far as around the corner when she felt her upper arm being held captive combined with a motion turning her around.

**  
**

"In a hurry, are we?" He smirked for the umpteenth time that day and grunted "Come" He grasped her hand and headed down the corridor before she had time to say 'Peeves panties'.

**  
**

**  
**

* * *

Speaking of Peeves, the little poltergeist made a startling appearance, just when Draco guided Hermione in to the third floor corridor. 

**  
**

"Witty wizards, sneak like lizards" He mocked, clutching his stomach and kicked his little legs.

**  
**

'_I'm doomed_' Hermione, terrified, hid behind Draco as the word _expelled_ glowed on her forehead.

**  
**

"Shh" the little terror said, lifting a dead finger to his matching dead lips "I think I hear Mrs. Norris, she's lost the poor dear, maybe I should call out to her" His transparent eyes narrowed " So that she finds her way back!" A smile from ear to ear was plastered on his face.

**  
**

"Listen vermin" Draco obviously was not fond of like threats, unless he was making them. He took a step forward, leaving Hermione to her doom. "You are as ever a bloody thorn in my _bloody_ eye!" He glared at the ghost.

Then he smiled.

**  
**

"And speaking of 'bloody', is that _the Bloody Baron_ I hear, heading this way?" He said placing a hand behind his ear.

**  
**

"B..b..bloody B..baron!" Peeves eyes widened. Then his legs started kicking and ran, fast through the air, away from a chuckling Draco and a stunned Hermione.

* * *

**  
**

Being pushed up against the wall like this was a whole new experience for Hermione.

**  
**

The word 'push' was normally not a word she used to describe something good.

**  
**

This time it most certainly was. She couldn't imagine ever being this close to a person before. It was simply blissful.

**  
**

So far nothing had really happened, he just held her close, face buried in her neck inhaling her scent. So, ok, that was something. '_Really something_' she held her breath at what was to come.

Nothing.

**  
**

Draco took a step back and regarded her with _those_ eyes; the same eyes that made Hermione do things she most certainly couldn't tell her mother about. Hell, she didn't even have the nerve to tell Ginny yet.

**  
**

He seemed to be studying her. Up and down his gaze swept, absorbing her features.

This made her feel a little self-conscious. Her eyes pleaded for an answer. Then it came.

**  
**

"You, Hermione Granger, are not so plain as they say you are" He simply stated.

**  
**

'_And that was suppose to make me feel what? Desirable?_' She lowered her gaze to the floor.

**  
**

Two fingers under her chin forced her gently to look up and his lips met hers in a gentle kiss. Then she turned her head to the side, still upset. The fingers that lifted her chin forced her back and he held a firm grasp around it. Another kiss followed, not so gentle this time. Struggling was no use and she couldn't help but shed a tear.

**  
**

"What's wrong?" He asked in an uncharacteristic gentle tone.

**  
**

Feeling his fingers leave her chin, she was now free to turn her head to the side and close her eyes. Two more tears escaped her. '_He doesn't even know_' She turned back to him.

**  
**

"What do I know? I'm just plain old Hermione" she snapped.

**  
**

He smiled. "I thought I said that you're NOT plain, silly" Then he crossed his brows to think.

**  
**

"Stupid Draco! Daft prick" he said to himself and smacked his forehead lightly with the palm of his hand. "First FINISH conversation - then snog" "stupid git" He chuckled and shook his head.

**  
**

His hands warmed her cheeks " You, Hermione-" He paused "What's your middle name again?"

**  
**

Now it was her time to chuckle "I've never told you that" smile "It's Jane".

**  
**

"Jane? How plain" He grinned. She gasped and started to wriggle out of his grasp.

**  
**

"Relax drama queen, it was a joke" He said and added "thought you of all people would comprehend that sort of thing"

**  
**

"What's that suppose to mean? And why..." "Shh!" he snapped. "Be quiet and don't interrupt" He once more stroked her cheeks and said:

**  
**

"You, Hermione _Jane_ Granger, are beautiful"

**  
**

"Thank you". She melted and gave him a coy smile.

**  
**

He continued to rub his thumbs on her cheeks "Now, where were we?" He said and slowly pulled away but only to creep his arms around her waist instead. "Ah, yes" He said in a clichéd manner and pulled her closer as his lips connected with hers. And now that Hermiones self-esteem was restored she boldly sneaked her hands up his hair and kissed him back.

**  
**

**  
**

* * *

Chapter 2 - whew! Already longer than chapter 1. I actually wrote this 3 years ago, just never had the urge to "publish" it. 

_- F a i r i e s_


	3. Deliciousness

_**Summary:** DM/HG. No serious plot, really. A secret affair is conducted behind the walls of Hogwarts. There might be some snogging, some sneaking and some jealousy. And throw in Ginny Weasley and Blaise Zabini for good fun._

**Chapter III - Deliciousness**

**  
**

**  
**

Another room that brought warm feelings to Hermione was The Gryffindor Common room. It was just a cosy, _snog-free_ and most of all a secure environment. These walls guarded her from evil of all sort. Nobody could break through the Fat Lady. Well, Sirius Black managed to get in and almost scared Ron to death but he turned out to be one of the good fellows. '_May his soul rest in peace_' She thought and sighed. Here she was safe, safe from Voldemort, Dementors and Draco Malfoy. '_He's the worst of all three_' She giggled to herself just as a voice interrupted her musings.

**  
**

"Hermione! What happened to you last night?" '_Oh no_' Hermione looked up.

**  
**

"Ginny! Hey!" She let out a breath '_thank goodness_'.

**  
**

"Sooo, what happened?" Ginny inquired. "We waited but you never showed so we played without you."

**  
**

"Oh, that's right, poker night!" Hermione exclaimed. Ron turned out to be quite the gambler after Harry showed him how to play the slightly addictive card game and on Saturday evenings when Hogsmeade was out of bounds the four of them would occasionally enjoy a good game of poker.

**  
**

"He's a little bit like your father, isn't he?" Hermione said and Ginny looked confused. "Ron, I mean. Poker is a muggle game you know". She explained.

**  
**

"Right" Ginny drawled, not the least bit interested, and continued, "Now, tell me what happened!"

**  
**

'_Here goes nothing_'

**  
**

"Well…" Hermione drawled "I fell asleep in the library, you know how much I _love_ it there" smile " Then Madame Pince found me and there was some major growling-"

**  
**

She couldn't help but giggle - that was a pathetic lie. But the redhead just smiled.

**  
**

"You were with him again, weren't you" It wasn't even a question, she just knew.

**  
**

"So? It's not like I'm the only one sneaking 'bout" Hermione bit back, arched one eyebrow and gave Ginny a wicked smile "What's going on between you and Blaise Zabini?" Ginny's face turned into a dark shade of pink but she remained completely expressionless.

**  
**

"I don't know what you've heard, but it's not true!" Hermione let out a chuckle, keeping a straight face when your cheeks are glowing must be though.

**  
**

"Actually, I haven't heard anything" Hermione sighed "but the colour of your cheeks says pretty much" and smiled. _Score: Hermione – 1, Ginny – 0_.

**  
**

"Go on Ginny, tell me" Hermione pressed on but really didn't think that there was anything to tell. Surely, there wasn't anything going on between her best friend and the second badest boy in school, yet. But now there was a good chance that Ginny might forget the need to know her whereabouts last night.

**  
**

"Well, we've never really done anything" She said "Unlike you and Draco" and smiled. "What's that like, 'Mione?" She sighed with a fake dreaming look on her face.

**  
**

'_Blasted_'. But she had to give the girl some credit. She was good.

**  
**

"…For example, what did you two do last night?" Ginny's flustered face seemed to disappear, only to _re_aper on Hermione's.

**  
**

"Um, we..." blush "...We" she laughed nervously and if that even was possible, blushed even more.

**  
**

"Wait, you don't mean to tell me that you two...?" Ginny's hand covered her heart to calm the rapid beating.

**  
**

"Yes!" Hermione peeped and covered her face with the first two hands available. Ginny's eyes grew two sizes. "I don't believe it! Well I-I... I do believe it but this is just ...wow"

**  
**

"So, how was it?" Ginny asked, clearly over the chock of her best friend shagging the worst kind of Slytherin and seated herself closer to Hermione, who lowered her hands and stared at Ginny with a stunned expression.

**  
**

"That is personal, Gin". She said.

**  
**

"You're right, I'm sorry" Ginny looked the other way and there was an awkward silence between them.

**  
**

**  
**

_Awkward silence_

**  
**

**  
**

"It was amazing!"

"Really?"

"yes!"

"I knew it!"

**  
**

* * *

**  
**

**  
**

**  
**

"Oy! Harry!" Ron waved to his best friend in an attempt to get his attention.

**  
**

Harry turned and waved back, motioning for him to join. Ron's walk turned into a light jog and he soon caught up with Harry. "You going to see Hagrid? He asked in between breaths. "Yeah, it's been a while you know" The dark haired wizard said. "I'll join you then" Harry gave Ron a smile and a "ok, thanks". Hands in their pockets both gentlemen strolled down the path that led to Hagrid's hut.

**  
**

But the visit to the Groundskeeper was quick and tea-less. He wasn't even there to visit.

**  
**

A note hammered to the door suggested that he was in the forest, probably tending to Grawp, his giant of a brother.

**  
**

On the way back up to the castle Ron was walking rather slow and his brows were crossed. Something clearly was troubling him.

**  
**

"Harry?" Ron stopped walking and looked at his best mate "Yes, Ron?" Harry answered.

**  
**

"You know, something's up with Hermione" He said and started the walk up again.

**  
**

Harry was quickly by his side again and added, "I know and I've noticed something about Ginny too"

**  
**

"Ginny?" Ron asked confused.

**  
**

"Yeah, you know, when Hermione didn't show up last night Ginny, after one hour, suddenly remembered that Hermione had gone to bed early. It's like they have this …secret" he said, equally confused.

**  
**

"A secret? But Harry, 'Mione doesn't keep anything from us" Then he stopped "Or does she?" Harry stopped and turned back to Ron and scratched his chin. "She's done it before. Remember third year? The time-turner?"

**  
**

"Oh yeah! And that took her a whole year to tell us! Merlin knows how long we have to wait now," Ron said.

**  
**

"I think it's up to us to find out by ourselves this time, don't you mate?" He grabbed Ron's shoulder.

**  
**

"Yeah you're right, Harry" Ron repeated Harry's gesture and gave him a triumphant smile.

**  
**

"Lets find the Marauder's Map, come on" And with that sentence the marched back up to the castle gates.

**  
**

* * *

**  
**

**  
**

"So, have you seen him since last night?" Ginny asked as they rounded the corner and into the room that led to the Great Hall, dinner was served.

**  
**

"No, and thank heavens for that, I don't think my face could take any more blush-attacks today" Hermione said waving a hand over her cheeks and Ginny nodded in comprehension.

**  
**

"Any more of what now?" Lurching around the corner was Harry, a person Hermione usually adored almost to death, but now she desperately wished he was miles away. "Go on, tell us" Just next to Harry stood Ron and the same wish applied to him.

**  
**

"Harry, Ron" She greeted them with a false smile "How's Hagrid?" Thrown of the tracks, Ron answered, "Um...he weren't there, we think he was visiting _Grawp_". The last word he uttered in a whisper.

**  
**

"Splendid! You can accompany Ginny and I to dinner, then" She said with another fake smile and wondered when she'd ever used the word _splendid_ in a real sentence before.

**  
**

At the word _dinner_, Ron was off, but Harry was not quite as content and it clearly was going to take a little more effort than dinner to calm his suspense.

**  
**

Here, Ginny stepped in "Come on Harry, you're going to need your strength if you want to win the Quidditch Cup this year" she linked her arm through his and the two of them were off. '_Thank Merlin for Quidditch... and for Ginny_' she thought and she headed after them.

**  
**

"Evening Granger" She stopped dead in her tracks, '_damnit_' she was so close. She could almost reach the doors.

**  
**

"Can I help you, Zabini?" She turned and glared at the Slytherin.

**  
**

"Oh, don't get your, I'm sure cute lil', knickers in a twist, Granger. It's not you I'm after" He smirked and added: "I wouldn't want my life to end so abruptly, it has only just begun" With a silly dramatic tone in his voice.

**  
**

'_What?_' - Here, Hermione would come in on a strong third place after Crabbe and Goyle in a contest based on confused looks.

**  
**

Blaise chuckled. "Does the spell _Avada Kedavra_ ring a bell, Granger?"

**  
**

'_What?'_ - Now she would be number one, for sure.

**  
**

"Malfoy doesn't exactly, shall I say, approve of one playing with his toys, if you follow me?" He asked, arching a brow. Now Hermione grinned, realising at last.

**  
**

"Anyway, it's Ginevra" He said, moving on to his point.

**  
**

"Ginev-...Ginny?" Hermione said, still a little confused. '_Beware Vinnie and Greg, here cometh I!_'

**  
**

"Yeah, she's not seeing Potter, is she? Not that it's a problem, I just-". He was cut off by an "Oh" and a "No Blaise, they're not together".

**  
**

"Right" he drawled. "Right" she added and smiled at him. She thought '_He is almost a sweetheart, compared to-_'

**  
**

"Zabini, I'll take it from here." A cocky voice echoed in the hall and Draco Malfoy stepped into view.

**  
**

"You're really no good at flirting" he continued, coming up behind his friend and flung his arm around his shoulder. Hermione blushed. "How would you know, Malfoy? I've never courted you" Blaise smirked.

**  
**

"And why is that? Am I not good enough for you?" Draco smirked, nastier than Blaise Hermione noted. Then he patted him on the chest and said "off with you" and when Blaise walked in to the hall Draco cried "bastard" in a girly voice. Blaise just shook his head, chuckled and the door closed on him.

**  
**

Now the two of them were alone.

**  
**

Draco moved on to her with predatory grace and she automatically took a step back in defence. "They're probably waiting for me inside" She said with a weak voice. He smirked.

**  
**

"Now, now, Hermione, all I want is-" He strode forward and with one hand he raised her chin and their lips joined in a soft, quick kiss. "For now" He winked and said, "off _you_ go". She nodded, opened the doors and she was gone in a flash. Draco smiled and shook his head.

**  
**

"What took you so long?" Ginny whispered to Hermione as she took her seat at the Gryffindor table. She was about to reply when Ginny spoke again. "Ah, I see" she said and flicked her eyes towards the doors. Draco just waltzed in. He sent Hermione a wink and headed to his table. Ginny giggled.

**  
**

"It's not funny" Hermione snarled. "What if someone noticed?" She rotated her head in search for suspicious glares, but found none. A few younger girls gazed dreamingly at Draco, probably thinking he aimed that wink in their direction. Remembering that Draco winked at a lot of girls all the time she sighed, oddly, in relief.

**  
**

Free of her own charges, she remembered her pass time with Mr Zabini. Smiling, she faced Ginny said in a sing-song voice; "I know someone who likes you". Ginny dropped her fork and stared at her with huge eyes. "No frickin' way!"

**  
**

"Yes way, Gin". Hermione giggled.

**  
**

"Whaf arr you cou yappfing about?" Ron spoke and amazingly chewed at the same time.

**  
**

Harry chuckled "Chew and swallow first, Ron, then talk".

**  
**

"Oh nothing, _Ronald_, just girly stuff" Hermione said. "You know, tampons and the like" Ginny smirked and Hermione realised that she'd be perfect for Blaise Zabini; they already had the smirk thing in common.

**  
**

Ron almost blushed a little and swallowed. "Sorry I asked"

**  
**

Harry cut in, "hey Ron, I've been meaning to try out this move for next week's game..."

**  
**

And they were off. This time it was actually a relief to be zoned out by a Quidditch conversation. That way, Hermione could torture Ginny some more about her admirer.

**  
**

"So, _Ginevra_, I bet you're quite curious on who it could be?" Hermione smirked without realising it.

**  
**

"Nope." The redhead shrugged, "It is Zabini, isn't it?"

**  
**

Spoiled from all the fun Hermione snapped, "_Nope_, it's Neville"

**  
**

At that, Neville Longbottom popped up his head with a "What?"

**  
**

"Oh, Sorry Nev, I... oh, never mind" Hermione dismissed her classmate with a wave of her hand and once again turned to Ginny. Neville turned away with a slightly offended look.

**  
**

"Oh All right, it's Blaise." defeated sigh "He attacked me just outside and asked me if you and Harry were something he should worry about" She said and rolled her eyes.

**  
**

"Me and Harry? Why would he assume that?" Ginny asked and flicked her gaze towards the Slytherin table. Hermione followed suit. Blaise and Draco had raised their goblet to each another and were unaware of the two girls stare from the Gryffindor table.

**  
**

"He saw you two walk into the hall together and..." Hermione ranted on and "...WHAT is she doing?" she then quietly shrieked, referring to Pansy, who was again seated next to Draco, whispering something in his ear. But he simply nodded and dismissed her like Hermione just did to Neville.

**  
**

"She's been trying to get into his pants for years now" Lavender Brown, Hermiones roommate for six years, took the seat next to them. "You know…" she continued "…She's probably the only sixth-year Slytherin who hasn't snogged him". Hermione prayed that Miss Brown didn't see the jealous look she shot her. But Lavender, being Lavender, probably just enjoyed some good gossip and didn't seem to care about Hermione for the moment.

**  
**

"So" Ginny said "You know if he's seeing anyone?" Hermione poked Ginny hard in the ribs.

**  
**

"Who, Malfoy?" the blond said and put her fork down on the plate again, _gossip better than food_, being her motto for the time being. Lavender eyes lit up in exaltation "Well, rumour has it that he's seeing a girl outside of Slytherin".

**  
**

Hermione snorted "Probably a Ravenclaw then".

**  
**

"No" She smiled "And I can't imagine him ever snogging a Hufflepuff, my bet is on a Gryffindor!"

**  
**

Hermione faked a gasp.

**  
**

"Then, who?" Ginny faked curiosity.

**  
**

"Who knows" Hermione sighed with relief and Lavender sent her a glare, then she said "If only me" with a dreaming smile. Hermione had to bite her lip.

**  
**

"Well, who ever she is, she is lucky." and "I wonder what he's like?"

**  
**

"Delicious" Hermione mumbled unconsciously. Now it was Ginny's turn to poke Hermione. "Er... The beef, that is"

**  
**

* * *

**  
**

**  
**

After the dinner fiasco, she tracked him down on his way out of the castle, grabbed him by his collar and pushed him into a classroom. A conveniently empty classroom and there she cornered him. An evil Malfoy did not intimidate a pissed off Granger.

**  
**

"Have you told anyone about us?" She demanded as her index finger swished back and forth between them, explaining that '_us_' meant her and him. First, he looked at her as if she'd lost it but then he seemed to comprehend the accusation.

**  
**

"Ah".

"No worries, pet. I know those who are loyal to me." He smirked.

**  
**

"Loyal my arse! Lavender knows! One of your stupid arse minions must have squealed," she shrieked.

**  
**

He made just a 'tsk' 'tsk' sound and said; "Such language, not appropriate for a prefect now is it? Besides, that wench Lavender Brown knows bollocks". He reached out and massaged her shoulder but she was not to be calmed.

**  
**

"Oh my god, what if Harry and Ron found out!" Draco tried seeking her attention but now her gaze was moving so fast it was a pointless pursuit. "They wouldn't speak to me ever again and then the rest of Gryffindor would know and I'll be forced to live elsewhere..." She'd completely lost it. "...But what if no house would accept me? Well maybe Hufflepuff-" And she was quiet.

**  
**

She'd been silenced by a kiss, a special kiss, reserved for special occasions. Draco had plenty of those. "There, all better." He said, stroking her cheek and finally capturing her gaze. "Sorry" She whispered in shame. "It's just that I don't know what would happen if they found out".

**  
**

"Potter and Weasley..." He spit out their names "...Ha! Those two wankers couldn't find a boggart, transfigured into a naked Hagrid, dancing in front of them doing the cha-cha".

**  
**

If that was an attempt to cheer her up she wasn't sure but that image certainly put him in a better mood. His head was slightly tilted down; he'd placed his thumb and his index finger on his eyebrows and was trying, not very hard, to suppress laughter.

**  
**

The mental picture of naked, hairy, Hagrid was too much for her. "I'm leaving" She said and turned away from him. He grabbed her wrist before she had chance to reach the doorknob. "I beg to differ" His voice was suddenly as cold as his eyes.

**  
**

How he could turn serious in a matter of seconds was a scary proficiency he possessed and she couldn't help but shudder. Would anybody hear if she cried for help?

**  
**

And would she want them to?

**  
**

"I want you to do something for me" He said but showed no emotion. His hand still grasped her wrist in a possessive manner. She was too stunned, perhaps too curious, to protest.

**  
**

"Go for a walk with me?" He asked rather gently but cared none for the answer and grabbed her hand as he opened the door. "A walk, that's it?" She asked, surprised and a little disappointed. "That's it" He released her hand and peered around the corner for a safe passage. "Now" He said and rounded it. She followed and found him standing outside; hands on his hip and a smug look on his face.

**  
**

"Shall we promenade?" He offered her his hand like the true gentleman Hermione dreamed he was and with a smile, she took it. And they walked down the path, covered by the black sky.

**  
**

'_A walk under the stars, how lovely_" Hermiones romantic mind kicked in.

**  
**

"Oi, Montague! Don't let me catch that arse of yours at practice tomorrow" Draco shouted, referring to the Slytherin quidditch captain, whose rear end was displayed, in the bushes not far from the path. '_So much for the romantic atmosphere_' Hermione thought and tried to erase the image of Roman Montague's bum moving up and down.

**  
**

Draco chuckled.

**  
**

"Too much for you, eh?" He squeezed her hand but the he said: "unless you're up for it?"

**  
**

Hermione gasped.

**  
**

Draco smiled.

**  
**

"You're so adorable when provoked" He stopped, only to give the girl a quick kiss. But with her arms creeping around his neck, her soft lips on his and with the moonlight... The temptation.

**  
**

And Draco, only a teenager with raging hormones after all, saw the opportunity and swiftly scoped her up in his arms to carry her to a more secluded area.

**  
**

* * *

**  
**

**  
**

Notes:.

**  
**

.: I have NO idea what Montague's first name is. So I gave him one.

**  
**

.: Those of you waiting for more Blaise and Ginny – just be patient. More is yet to come.

**  
**

.: And is it that poor Ronald always seem to chew more than he can eat? Lol

**  
**

.: The fact that Hermione is so insecure in Draco is probably the main reason for me to be writing this. I'm a succer for hopeless romance.

**  
**

- f a i r i e s


	4. Evil Day

The Other Side of Simple 

**Summary:** DM/HG. No serious plot, really. A secret affair is conducted behind the walls of Hogwarts. There might be some snogging, some sneaking and some jealousy. And throw in Ginny Weasley and Blaise Zabini for good fun.

**Rating:** T

**Notes:** Sorry for the delay! The chapter's been finished for ages but real life got in the way. _Hpwwefan, sweet.sonata, blacknblueroses and dogredcat… You rock!_

Chapter IV - Evil Day

**  
**

Even though the sun had since long gone down, Hermione was still up. The common room was deserted for the night and Sunday had gone to Monday hours ago. But the lovestruck miss Granger couldn't care less. Seated in front of the fireplace, Crookshanks purring in her lap, she relived the events that took place not even an hour ago.

**  
**

'_You ok there?_' He'd asked with a ragged breath, referring to the temporary bed; a layer of grass and dirt. She'd been absolutely super on a bed of rusty nails as long as he was there.

**  
**

**  
**

**  
**

His hands had gripped her hair gently for support. The night had been chilly but the air was humid.

**  
**

**  
**

Urgent kisses. Thrusts of passion.

**  
**

**  
**

It was over so fast. She vaguely remembered that her hair had stuck to her brow and his eyes had practically been glowing.

**  
**

**  
**

Afterwards he had apologised for losing himself and he swore, or cursed even, to her that it would never happen again. '_You deserve better_' She remember him saying while he rebuttoned her blouse. She'd still been in a much too sedated state to tell him that she'd loved it. That she loved him.

**  
**

**  
**

Hand in hand they'd walked up to the castle.

**  
**

**  
**

When they'd reached the doors he'd gently pushed her against the wall, placed his hands on either side of her face and given her a long goodnight kiss. 'Sleep tight' he'd said, resting his forehead against her, giving her a quick peck on her nose and then he'd left her.

**  
**

**  
**

It took a good fifteen minutes before she could walk back up to the common room.

**  
**

**  
**

"Quite a walk" She said and giggled to herself. Then she lifted Crookshanks, who growled slightly but was too tired to care. And with the cat under her arm and her cloak under the other she climbed up the stairs to her dorm.

**  
**

**  
**

**  
**

She awoke the next morning by the rather noisy whispers of Lavender and Parvati Patil. She groaned and lifted the covers. "Shh, she's up" She heard Lavender whisper. Then the curtains were abruptly pulled aside and her two roommates looked down at her in glee.

**  
**

"Why, Hermione, how lovely it is to see you this morning" Parvati sneered and glanced sideways at Lavender, who gave the girl a nudge in return. Hermione groaned again as she slowly sat up.

**  
**

"Ok, what happened?" She yawned. She didn't just –pop- out yesterday - something was up… It could be a parade of newly bought robes or maybe the two of them had managed to tell each other every rumour circling the school and was desperate to tell someone else. That happened every other morning, much to Hermiones dismay.

**  
**

Parvati giggled and smiled "Why don't you tell us?" She winked.

**  
**

'_Oh no_' Panic began to stir in Hermione.

**  
**

Lavender sat down on the bed, "Go on tell us, what happened to Hermione Granger last night?" She said and patted Hermiones hand.

**  
**

"Um... Nothing?" Hermione suggested. '_I'm so screwed_'

**  
**

"Nothing?" Parvati took a step closer. "You didn't go for… _a walk_?" Lavender raised her brows.

**  
**

'_Fuck! They know.._.' Hermione bit her lip '_Oh, they SO know!_' Lavender continued "Not even a _romantic_ walk under the stars?" Then both of them giggled.

**  
**

Hermione wanted to die.

**  
**

"Ok! Fine! You saw me! Big deal." Hermione said, throwing her arms up in a fit.

**  
**

Lavender sighed. "Sadly, we didn't see you, Herm" she said and shook her head. "No" Parvati agreed, "But you do talk in your sleep, luv"

**  
**

"I do?" Hermione made a disgusted face.

**  
**

"Yeah" giggle "You thanked a lucky someone for 'a fantastic walk under the stars" Lavender smiled. "And then you said 'goodnight' followed by giggles" The blond bounced in her bed with excitement. Hermione really, really wanted to die.

**  
**

"So, tell us, Herm, who is he?" Parvati asked and Hermione sighed in relief.

**  
**

'_Not a chance in hell_' She laughed nervously at the bold statement. That just wasn't her, instead she pouted with a simple "no".

**  
**

The two girls looked as if they'd been denied access to heaven, mouths open and eyes two sizes smaller. With mouth and eyes tighter, Parvati spoke "Fine, but hear this... someday, very soon, we will find out" and with that said she turned and walked in to the bathroom.

**  
**

'_Scary_' Hermione wondered if the Patil family had any related connection to the Sicilian mafia.

**  
**

Lavender patted her hand once more and said; "I'm so glad for you Hermione, ...that you've got a boyfriend I mean, but it's so much more fun to share, don't you agree?"

**  
**

"Not right now, Lav, sorry" Hermione sighed. Lavender faked a smile, stood up and followed Parvatis example. Hermione also made an attempt to get out of her bed but her foot managed to get stuck somewhere in the process and she fell to the floor, head first, with a 'bonk'.

**  
**

"Evil day" She grunted.

**  
**

"Miss Granger..." Severus Snape glared at her from his position in front of the classroom. "...Twenty points from will be taken from Gryffindor for growling in class".

**  
**

Hermione gasped, "that's ridic-" But then he added "And, you will apologise to Miss Parkinson, she is your lab-partner after all". And with a half smile he turned his attention to the board.

**  
**

"Sorry" she grunted at the pug-faced Slytherin girl and hoped she didn't hear it.

**  
**

Pansy smirked, she was having the time of her life, making the mudblood suffer and get apologised for it, priceless. Across the room Draco was glaring in their direction.

**  
**

First, Pansy thought that he was loathing the mudblood more than usual_, naturally_, but after closer look she discovered to her dismay that she was the target of the hateful glares. '_What?_' She mouthed to him, but that just made him lower his brows with loathing even more.

**  
**

She dismissed it, for who could be cross with her? Surely, it was nothing, Draco adored her as did everyone else, well except for...

**  
**

Hermione on the other hand felt that being assigned as Pansy's lab-partner was in fact a step down to hell on earth. The girl was a pest, really. Hermione turned her head in search for Harry or Ron; perhaps they'd been more fortunate?

**  
**

"Miss Granger, ten points for not paying more attention to your potion" She whipped her head back to glare at the Potions professor, 'now _THAT was ridiculous'_, but her attention turned to the potion she was brewing instead, it had turned slightly pink and seemed to be growing hair. '_ewww'_

**  
**

The grease-haired git had been right, '_for once_'. There was nothing more to do but to start over. '_Why didn't Pansy react?_' She turned to her deficient partner.

**  
**

"You could be a little more helpful, Pansy, we are partners after all" She tried. Pansy glared at her with a disgusted look on her already disgusted face. Then she leaned forward and whispered; "Why would I help a mudblood such as yourself!" Then she leaned back casually and smirked back at her. Old Salazar Slytherin would've been proud.

**  
**

Hermione felt the tears sting in her eyes, no matter how many times they called her that... It still hurt. And then the flow started. Feeling the first tear escape her eye, she grasped her bag and fled the room.

**  
**

"Hermione what..." She heard Ron say behind her. And what Snape said really didn't matter now.

**  
**

Feeling miserable and exhausted, she didn't know where to run, but forward seemed like a good plan. After ten minutes of sobs and hiccups she found herself staring at the stair that led to the Astronomy tower. Surely, no one would be there at this hour and she climbed up.

**  
**

Empty as she suspected, she sat down and pulled her knees to her chin. More sobs and hiccups followed.

**  
**

An hour later she heard footsteps. Seconds later the door opened. Her heart stopped for a second.

**  
**

"Hermione!"

**  
**

It was Ron.

**  
**

"We've been looking for you everywhere, Hermione!"

**  
**

And Harry.

**  
**

"What happened in there?" Ron said moving a bit closer. She tried to speak but her mouth just wouldn't cooperate.

**  
**

"Go on Hermione, tell us" Harry kneeled down and gently started to rub her knee in a comforting way. It helped.

**  
**

"Mudblood" She said and felt tears dwell up again. '_Stupid liquid'_

**  
**

"What?" Ron asked with a disgusted look.

**  
**

"Pansy" _sob_ "called" _hiccup_ "me a" _sob_ "mudblood". She said in between sobs.

**  
**

Harry looked up at Ron, who clenched his fists and started breathing rather loud. He turned back to her and said "Don't cry 'Mione, Ron will surely pound her head so hard that it will improve her looks" This made her smile, a little.

**  
**

"Harry" Ron said "You know I don't hit girls, but I was thinking of hitting Malfoy instead, I've been looking for a reason to hit the git since this morning". And he gave her a half-smile.

**  
**

Ron mentioning Draco, made her cheeks flush for an instant and she couldn't help but wonder where he stood in all this.

**  
**

And why didn't he go looking for her?

**  
**

Ron interrupted her thought with a yank and a pull on her arm. "Come on 'Mione, let's just go eat" He said and pulled her up. "Yeah, come on, luv" Harry said and put his arms around her shoulder.

**  
**

"Yeah, you're right" Hermione nodded and wiped the last tear from her cheek "And thanks boys, you're so sweet" And with that said they left the tower.

**  
**

The trio followed the stream of hungry students to The Great Hall. Ron, hands in his pockets, singing, "Hermione is our king". Harry, his arms still draped around her shoulder and last Hermione, laughing at Ron's attempt to sing.

**  
**

"Well, well..." A voice drawled. The trio stopped.

**  
**

"Oh bollocks, what do you want, Malfoy" Ron snarled.

**  
**

"Oh, just wondering you know" sneer "Granger, who goes first? Potty perhaps? Or maybe Weasel here? Or perhaps you shag them both at the same time" He folded his arms over his chest and glared at Hermione. To much in chock to say anything, she simply glared at him.

**  
**

"Malfoy, you'll pay for that! Choke on-" Ron tried casting a spell but Draco was too fast and knocked Ron to the floor with a quick jab and stepped closer to Hermione. Harry stepped forward.

**  
**

"Malfoy, why don't you-" Draco was to fast this time too.

**  
**

"Shush, Potter. Professor Snape requested that I'd fetch Granger". Then he turned to Hermione "He wants you in his study... now".

**  
**

"Fine" She said coldly and brushed past him.

**  
**

"Hermione?" Harry called out but she didn't turn. Draco lifted his brows a couple of times in a mocking gesture and sent him an annoying smirk before heading after Hermione.

**  
**

She knew he was there of course. She could hear his steps behind her. He seemed to remain a few steps behind her on purpose. '_Fine, if that's what he wants_' She thought bitterly and chuckled

**  
**

'_well, it was fun while it lasted_'.

**  
**

"What's so amusing, Granger?" He grabbed her arm and pushed her against the wall. She remained quiet and regarded him, puzzled. '_No point in aggravating the beasts temper even more' _she thought amusingly and tried to suppress a giggle. At that he slammed his hands on either side of her head and leaned in.

**  
**

"Tell me" She opened her mouth to snap back something when a door opened and the greasy haired potions master stepped out.

**  
**

"Mr Malfoy. You found her. Good". He said, turned to lock the door.

Hermione wasn't at all surprised that Snape completely ignored her and didn't care much for aiding her in this situation. The Precious son of Lucius Malfoy could rape and pillage all of Hogsmeade and still get away with it.

**  
**

Draco took a step back and allowed his professor to interrogate Hermione.

**  
**

"Miss Granger, What ever reason there was for your little..." He paused "...outburst in class today, I don't want to hear it!"

**  
**

"But-" she cried and he raised his hand to silence her.

**  
**

"I expect an essay on today's topic and an explanation to why you messed up, on my desk tomorrow morning" And with that he left.

**  
**

Draco placed his hands on the wall, capturing her again, before she had a chance to escape. For moments he just stared into her eyes. His eyes narrowed to two slits and his breath was sturdy. She could feel the anger oozing from him and now she was actually a bit scared.

**  
**

A door squeaked open somewhere near. Draco didn't flinch and Hermione was afraid to move. She dared however to move her gaze towards the door. She sighed in relief. At that Draco also turned his attention.

**  
**

Ginny and Blaise had stepped out, hand in hand, smiling and unaware of the ongoing situation. But noticing that they were being watched, Ginny snatched back her hand. Blaise chuckled and captured it again.

**  
**

"Zabini" Draco snarled. "Your timing is _impeccable_" he said dripping with sarcasm. Blaise chuckled again and entwined his hand with Ginny's.

**  
**

"Hermione, are you ok?" Ginny looked concerned.

**  
**

"Yes, _Ginevra_, I'm peachy" Hermione replied with a stiff smile and hoped that her friend wouldn't miss the hint.

**  
**

"Oh... good, would you perhaps like to accompany me to lunch then?"

**  
**

"Why yes, I would"

**  
**

She ducked out of Dracos grasp and all he could do was watch. As the two girls headed down the corridor Ginny whispered "What was that all about?" Hermione replied, "Now is not the time" and quickened her pace.

**  
**

Blaise stood dumbstruck for a second. Then he turned his attention to Draco, whose lips was drawn to a thin line. Blaise placed his hand on his shoulder "You alright, mate?"

**  
**

Draco exposed his teeth "I'm peachy".

**  
**

Hermione wasn't in the mood for lunch and Ginny was too excited to eat. So, Hermione found herself down by the lake on a rock, telling Ginny all about her horrid day.

**  
**

"...And then you found us..." Hermione said and gazed out over the lake"...Thank god"

**  
**

Ginny smiled "Hermione, it sounds to me that Draco Malfoy was probably just jealous".

**  
**

"Jealous?" Hermione sounded doubtful. "Yeah, jealous, of you and Harry. I just hope Blaise doesn't turn out that way," Ginny giggled.

**  
**

Hermione groaned.

"Oh, Gin, I'm sorry! I haven't even asked about you and Blaise yet!" She cried. "I'm so selfish" The redhead shook her head.

**  
**

"On the contrary, I find you to be the most unselfish person I know" Ginny smiled and patted her arm. "Thank you, Gin" she smiled.

**  
**

"So" Hermione turned to her friend, "You and Blaise Zabini, huh?" and smiled.

**  
**

"Yeah, it's pretty unconventional, just like you and Malfoy" Ginny said. Hermione sighed and shook her head "Oh, I don't think he and I will be joining forces anymore". Then she hoped off the rock brushed away some dirt on her skirt. Ginny gave her a half-smile before she hoped off herself.

**  
**

"Oh, I don't know about that".

**  
**

Last class off the day was Transfiguration. Hermione sat, head in her hands and lost in thoughts. The day had been quite eventful, and not in a good way. Lavender and Parvati had been giving her smug looks all day, then there was the outburst in potions, Draco being a complete arse and of course the bump on her forehead. '_It must look hideous by know'_ She rubbed her forehead and felt a little more sorry for herself.

**  
**

"Miss Granger" The sharp voice of Professor McGonagall woke her up from her self-pity.

**  
**

"Do pay a little bit more attention".

**  
**

"Yes, of course professor" Hermione peeped. The rest of the hour she sat, back straight, eyes open and hands neatly folded on the desk, like a knowledge thirsty student would. Class finally dismissed, Professor McGonagall said "Miss Granger, a word please".

**  
**

Hermione gulped "certainly professor". The elderly witch regarded her over her glasses.

**  
**

"Miss Granger, Is there something troubling you today?" Hermione shook her head franticly. "No professor".

**  
**

"Professor Snape informed me that you stormed out of his class earlier...?" She looked questionably at Hermione and continued when she didn't reply "...and not paying attention in my class? Miss Granger, I'm very, very disappointed in you."

**  
**

"I'm so sorry, Professor McGonagall..." She paused "...But I've really had a terrible day and I..."

**  
**

"Oh, miss Granger really, we all have our bad days, but that doesn't mean we can neglect important matters" She stepped closer, pointing her wand to her "I expect better from you, you know"

**  
**

"I know, professor"

**  
**

"You don't want to lose your position as Head Girl next year to someone else, do you?" McGonagall ranted on.

**  
**

"It won't happen again, professor" Hermione was beyond ashamed and cursed herself for even waking up today.

**  
**

"Very well" She gave Hermione a faint smile and left with a "Good day, miss Granger".

**  
**

Tears started dwelling up again as she bent to retrieve her bag from the floor.

**  
**

"Thought the old crow would never leave" Hermione, startled, fell back over her bag instead.

**  
**

Draco came to stand at her feet and stared down at her. "You're crying" He stated the obvious.

**  
**

This was beyond humiliating. Hermione wiped the tears with the back off her hand and tried to stand up. It turned out to be quite a challenge with her bag under her, removing her support to raise herself.

**  
**

"Here" He said and reached for her hands. Seeing no other choice presented, she took them and he dragged her up to stand an inch from his face.

**  
**

"What... do you want now?" She asked in a faint voice. He regarded her hands, still in his and raised them up to his lips. Then he smiled, a genuine smile.

**  
**

"You".

**  
**

"Oh...I see" Hermione didn't know what else to say. He was so utterly cruel before and now he was all fluffy and kind. Perhaps he was Schizophrenic? Hermione chuckled at the thought. If anyone was insane, it would be her. Getting involved with a Slytherin, what was she thinking? Really...

**  
**

"Does it hurt?" He began to examine the bump on her forehead and when he touched it with his thumb "Ouch!" she backed away "...yes it hurts!" Her feet stomped twice at the tears that just wouldn't subside.

**  
**

"Look, I've had a horrible day and I really, really just want to go lie down..." It's funny how feeling sorry for yourself makes you cry even more "...So, would you just..." She saw nothing but blur now. "...Leave me be".

**  
** p "Have a seat", he all of a sudden said and gestured to the desk she'd previously occupied. Too numb from crying and thinking she obliged. "There, tell me about your day" He leaned on the desk next to hers and folded his arms across the chest. First she simply stared at him. 

**  
**

'_Definitely Schizo' _she thoughtBut then, talking instead of snogging would be something new for them. She laughed at the absurdity of the situation and began "I have the worst roommates..."

**  
**

"...Then Harry and Ron found me and they really cheered me up..." She babbled on but couldn't keep eye contact for long, for her cheeks would blush. He politely listened but made no attempt to comfort her or agree or even disagree. He simply listened.

**  
**

"...But then you came and..."

**  
**

"...Ginny came to the rescue and then..."

**  
**

"...And here we are" She finished her audio diary and met his gaze. She'd been staring at her hands since he was mentioned. It was too awkward to look at him. Also a little scary, what would he say?

**  
**

"Hmmm" He said.

**  
**

"Let me tell you about my day" He continued, stepped towards her and leaned in to place his hands on either side of her legs. Faces close, eyes connected and he began:

**  
**

"It started all perfect, almost woke up with a smile, you know? Having a perfect evening the night before does that to a bloke." He raised his brows to see if she understood. She did.

**  
**

"...Then, seeing my girlfriend storm off, and in tears, can you imagine?" He smiled.

**  
**

'Wait - _Did he refer to me as his girlfriend?' _Her stomach made a jolt. "And when I finally track her down, she's in the arms off...Potter" The smile vanished and he cursed under his breath, turned his attention to the floor and inhaled a couple of times to control his rage.

**  
**

"...And when try to apologise, 'bloody' Zabini shows up with his bird and all is lost!" He added with a dramatic tone and almost looked ready to explode but then he inhaled and exhaled again slowly and finished off with a patented smirk.

**  
**

Hermione smiled. He HAD been looking for her and he did try to apologise. Then there was this whole 'girlfriend' bit...

**  
**

He was definitely forgiven.

**  
**

"...And here we are." His hands slowly crept up her thighs to rest around her waist. She could only give him the space between her legs as he also pulled her closer. "So, you see..." He drawled.

**  
**

"...My day wasn't all hoots and cheers either" Then he leaned in slowly to let his lips tough her, very gently. She moved her hands from their previous position on her lap to feel his upper arms. The kiss was slow and soft, very unDraco like.

**  
**

"You were jealous". Hermione stated and gave him a smug smile.

**  
**

"Ah, but can you blame me for it?" He laughed. And what a lovely laugh it was, very masculine, very swoon-worthy. '_He really should laugh more often' _She thought.

**  
**

"Well, actually, I don't think that Harry w..."

"Hermione..."

"What?!"

"Nothing"

"Nothing?! Then why...?"

**  
**

"Oh, right..." And he leaned in a second time to claim her lips.

**  
**

The git could be freakishly annoying at times, but when he offers you his lips, you're only mortal after all. '_Annoying, big-headed, but complete and utterly gorgeous git'_ she thought and pulled him down by his neck.

**  
**

His grasp around her waist tightened as he also pulled her closer. She ended up laying on the hard surface with him leaning over, advancing their kiss. As his lips worked magic (not from a potion) on her bruised ego, she couldn't help but put aside her self-pity for today and let herself be tended by a not so tender Draco Malfoy.

**  
**

**  
**

* * *

**  
**

**Notes II:** _Not the best of chapters, but here you go!_

_All of you Blaise/Ginny fans - I promise, more is to come!_

_Fairies._


End file.
